1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates for a device for turning a nut means on a screw bolt disposed on a bolthole circle wherein the device includes: a support ring having recesses to receiving the screw bolt and nut means; a turning unit fastened to the support ring for imparting a rotary motion to the nut means; and a transport safety means for engaging and retaining the nut means when it reaches its uncrewed end position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A turning device for the above-type is disclosed in DT-OS No. 22 43 045. In this known device, an annular groove is machined into the nut means and the transport safety means employs a holding cam with an associated actuating piston both of which are disposed in the support ring. The holding cam is brought into engagement with the annular groove when the nut means reaches its end position and, hence, is from its corresponding bolt. As a result, the holding cam retains the uncrewed nut means in the support ring when the turning device is lifted off the structural component, such as, for example, the cover of a reactor tank with which it is being used. Accordingly, in this type of device, a separate actuating device is required for bringing the cam of the transport safety means into engagement with the nut means, which actuating device must also be actuated in a separate phase of the operation after the unscrewing of the nut means.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to improve the aforesaid prior art device by simplifying its transport safety means, while at the same time utilizing it for better guidance of the nut means.